


Nurse & Soldier: Flirt

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Nurse and Soldier [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Andy sees Bucky just talking to some girl and her emotions get in the way and she thinks he's flirting but he's not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse & Soldier: Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by Lokislysander on Tumblr

**Spring 1941**

Andy looked up from her sketchbook at the sound of giggling. She spotted a girl standing close to Bucky, blushing a deep shade of pink. Bucky was flashing that charming grin that made girls swoon. Andy eyed the pair, assessing the situation. Bucky was a flirt and she knew that about him. She didn’t think he’d honestly blow it with her already though. Still she kept a close eye on it, right up until the girl kissed his cheek. She bit her lip and went back to sketching until Bucky sat beside her, nuzzling into her ear. She pulled away from him before he could kiss her cheek.

"What gives, doll," he asked.

"Nothing," she said, knowing she wasn’t exactly being mature about this. Finally she sighed, "That girl."

"Harmless," he answered. "Asking to borrow a text book."

"Looked more like flirting from where I’m sitting."

"Yeah, she was. You getting jealous on me?"

"No… yes… Maybe? I don’t want to be."

"Well I ain’t giving you a reason to be," he said, putting his arm around her and kissing her temple. "I’m crazy about you, doll. Don’t ever doubt that."

Andy nodded, relaxing into him and feeling a little more comfortable. She was still getting used to dating and was uneasy, but every day, she was feeling a little more like she was was safe enough to trust him with her heart.

 

 


End file.
